To ensure reliability and quality, notebook computers are often subjected to rigorous testing. One of the most commonly deployed tests is the drop test, in which a notebook computer is repeatedly dropped (on its side) from a platform, starting from a lower position off the ground to an incrementally increased position if the notebook survives a previous altitude (e.g. at an incremental increase of 1 centimeter). The test is often carried out repeatedly until the notebook survives the drop test from an acceptable altitude.
Conventional low-cost drop test platforms lack the flexibility in height adjustment. As such, a successful conduction of drop test often requires several test platforms of different heights, which causes great practical inconvenience.